


Mint Chocolate Whip

by Adam_Irons



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Gags, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Slapping, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Ever since Emerald humiliated Coco in the Vytal festival tournament, Emerald has found different ways to humiliate Coco, and it's much more fun for both of them.





	Mint Chocolate Whip

Coco breathed heavily into the purple ball gag in her mouth, panting in anticipation and complete arousal as the cool evening breeze sent shivers down her nude body. The only sound audible to her was her own breathing, and the clicking of Emerald’s heels on the wood floor, who she couldn’t see due to the silky blindfold that had been tied around her eyes. The brunette’s face was pressed against the cold hard floor, as she knelt forward with her breasts pressed against the floor and her ass stuck up in the air, as she awaited her partners next move. Her arms were tied together behind her at the elbows and wrists so that her shoulders were pushed back and her bust was thrust forward, and her legs spread apart to reveal her dripping pussy. All of a sudden, the buxom brunette felt a sharp pain on the small of her back, as Emerald pressed the heel of her left boot into her skin, and raised the riding crop in her right hand into the air, preparing to bring it down hard on Coco’s ass...

 

It had been several weeks since Emerald had first invited Coco round to her dorm. The brunette had received a message on her scroll from Emerald, explaining that she’d like to meet up for coffee to make sure there were no hard feelings after her humiliating defeat in the Vytal festival. The two had met in a coffee shop in Vale and, after the initial awkwardness had died down, the two had headed to the mall for some weekend shopping. 

As afternoon became evening, and the sun began to set, Emerald suggested that the two head back to her dorm, to which Coco agreed. Cinder would definitely be out, probably working on one of her schemes or plans, Mercury wasn’t too hard to get out of the dorm, and Neo would likely be moping around about Roman still being in prison. When the two arrived back, the dorm room was in fact empty, and the two decided to switch over from coffee to a drink that was a little stronger. Emerald knew where Cinder kept a bottle of wine for special occasions, and was sure she wouldn’t mind if they treated themselves.

After a few glasses, Coco was feeling a little tipsy, and with it being almost midnight, Emerald convinced her that she might as well stay over for the night. The night progressed and, as things often do, one thing led to another, and Coco found herself half naked, being pinned down to the bed by Emerald as the dark skinned girl planted kisses all along her neck and jaw line. Emerald’s mouth moved down, and her lips soon found their way around her left nipple while her right hand fondled her other breast and her other hand found its way into Coco’s underwear. 

It didn’t take long after that night for Coco and Emerald to spend almost every evening together. Although Coco had often fancied herself to be on the dominant side of most of her relationships, she couldn’t help but submit to Emerald when they were together. Coco would suddenly give in and bend to Emeralds will when she was with her, as though the green haired girl had some sort of power controlling Coco. 

Before long, Coco found herself looking at online fetish stores, picking out a variety of sex toys and whatnot that she would dream of Emerald using on her. The brunette tried to hide her new fetish and submissiveness from her team and friends, but when she finally came clean to Emerald about her fantasies, her partner was more than happy to act out her wildest dreams. And so, Coco 

 

Coco let out a muffled scream into the ball gag, as she felt a searing hot pain in her right ass cheek as Emerald had brought the riding crop crashing down on her behind, grinning as she watched Coco squirm under her foot. Emerald noticed Coco’s pussy dripping her juices onto the floor and forming a pool around her knees. The dominant woman guides her riding crop towards Coco’s entrance that was glistening with her juices, giving it a few light slaps, which causes the brunette to whimper in frustration and arousal as she was teased, but denied an orgasm. 

Emerald heard Coco try to speak through her gag, and quickly struck her left ass cheek harder than the other one with her riding crop. 

“No talking!” Emerald barked at her, as she spoke for the first time in what seemed to Coco like hours. The bound woman groaned, her ass on fire, as Emerald punished her ass further, leaving her behind a glowing shade of red and decorated with dozens of purple bruises and welts. On any ordinary day, Coco would have been worried that Emerald would leave permanent marks or, heaven forbid, scars on her body. However, her mind was far too clouded with arousal and the will to serve Emerald that she simply didn’t care about the long term consequences.

When Emerald was satisfied with her work – at least for the time being – she stood back and looked in admiration at how she had decorated Coco’s huge ass in cuts and bruises, while her pet quivered in both pain and ecstasy. Emerald turned to look in the mirror, admiring how dominant she looked in her black corset, along with a black thong. She wore thigh high black high heeled boots, and matching leather gloves that went up to her elbows. She looked good, especially in comparison to Coco who laid bound, gagged and blindfolded and otherwise nude on the floor. Emerald gave Coco’s ass one final strike with her riding crop, who let out a loud muffled scream, before she was satisfied for now.

Setting her riding crop down on the side of her dressing table, Emerald searched around her drawer of ‘toys’ before finding what she was looking for. Closing the drawer, she turned back to Coco, who was unaware of what else Emerald had in store for her. 

Coco listened out for Emerald, who seemed to have gone silent, until she felt a sharp pain on her scalp on account of Emerald grasping a handful of her chocolate coloured hair and yanking her head backwards, causing her to gasp in shock. Coco whimpered as she felt something thick and leather wrap around her neck, before Emerald locked on the collar with a padlock on the back, right below the point where the collar had a leash attached to it at the back. At the other end of the leash was Emerald leather clad hand, who gave the leash a sharp tug, causing Coco to jerk to the side in the direction of Emerald. As Emerald strolled across the room and over to her bed, she led Coco behind her, who struggled to keep up due to her arms being tied.

Emerald perched on the side of her bed, and pulled Coco over to her so that her head was in between her leather clad feet, before putting the leash beside her so that she could pull down her underwear. Emerald struggled to pull her underwear over her boots, thankful that Coco couldn’t see her break her hard demeanour, and stepped out of her black thong.

“Do you want some of this?” Emerald asked, dragging her thong across Coco’s face so that she could smell the sex from her pussy on the front of her thong. Coco moaned into her gag as she inhaled loudly, rubbing her legs together in a pathetic attempt at stimulating herself, which caused Emerald to laugh. 

“Alright, since you’ve been such a good girl over the past few days, I suppose I could treat you...” Emerald smirked, as she yanked Coco’s head up so that she could remove her gag, before detaching the leash, but leaving her collar on. Coco panted as she was finally able to breathe out of her mouth, but not for long, as Emerald quickly pulled Coco’s face into her pussy. Coco was still blindfolded, but could taste Emerald’s juices as her mouth as pressed up against Emerald’s pussy and her nose was buried in her neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

“I can’t feel that tongue working down there.” Emerald spoke sternly, as Coco immediately stuck out her tongue and began to work it inside Emerald’s vagina. Emerald crossed one leg across the other, with Coco’s head in the middle so that she was locked in between Emerald’s legs, an she couldn’t get out – not that she wanted to.

Emerald moaned as Coco worked her tongue inside Emerald’s wet pussy, as she pushed way past her folds to eat out her vagina. The mint haired woman buried her right hand in Coco’s hair, while she used her left hand to stimulate her throbbing clitoris. Meanwhile, Coco’s own pussy was oozing with her juices, begging to be fucked, as she ate out Emerald’s pussy, the smell of sex filling her nostrils as she hungrily swallowed Emerald’s juices

“Ahh... Coco...” Emerald moaned, as the brunette pleasured her. Coco whimpered into Emerald’s pussy as her mouth was glazed with Emerald’s juices, who could feel herself building up to orgasm, when she suddenly had an idea.

“Coco, I’m going to orgasm soon...” Emerald told her. “When I do, I want you to eat up all of my cum, ok?” Coco grunted into her pussy in response, unable to speak. Emerald suddenly pulled Coco’s head up by the hair and away from her pussy, as her juices and Coco’s saliva dripped down her chin. “If a single drop of my cum hits the floor, I swear, I will beat every inch of your pretty little body until you’ve learned your lesson, got it?” Emerald threatened.

“...yes...” Coco whimpered, talking for the first time, completely submissive. Emerald slapped her across the face hard, before grabbing her and forcing her to face her.

“I told you already; you do NOT talk without my permission, or you will regret it!” Emerald bellowed at Coco, who simply whimpered and nodded in response. Emerald then pushed Coco’s head back down in between her legs, and she immediately began to eat her out again.

Coco got back to work eating out Emerald, her tongue desperately trying to please her mistress in the hopes that she would earn the chance to orgasm later on. Emerald tightened her legs around the brunette’s head as she felt herself getting more and more aroused, as she was about to reach the point of orgasm any second.

All of a sudden, the green haired girl moaned, biting her lower lip as she came hard, her cum flooding Coco’s mouth, who desperately lapped it all up, more than a little cautious not to let any of it drop onto the floor, although she didn’t seem to mind that her lips and all of her face around her mouth was glazed in Emerald’s sweet juices. Emerald sighed loudly, as she grabbed Coco’s hair tightly, forcing her to prolong her orgasm, until she finally fell limp, releasing Coco’s head from her legs and lying back on her bed, while Coco licked around her lips and mouth, as well as inside Emerald’s thighs. 

“Coco, I have to say, that was wonderful. Almost good enough to earn you that orgasm.” Emerald told Coco, who had a look of desperation on her face, which made Emerald chuckle to herself. “You’re going to have to do more than eat out my delicious pussy if you want to cum.” Emerald told Coco, as she stood up and faced away from the brunette, so that her big bubble butt was directly in front of Coco’s face. Emerald turned to Coco, who seemed to sense that Emerald was stood in front of her, seemingly awaiting orders like to good, obedient puppy that she was.

“If you want to cum, all you have to do is eat out my ass.” Emerald told Coco. Before she had even finished her sentence, Coco had thrust her face forwards, burying it in between Emerald’s ass cheeks as she stuck her tongue into Emerald’s, licking her hole as she was desperate to cum that much. Emerald could feel Coco’s wet tongue pleasure her ass, still coated in her juices from her pussy.

“There’s a good girl...” Emerald teased, reaching behind her to push Coco’s face further into her ass, as she knelt behind her, her shoulder beginning to ache due to her restraints. Emerald moaned aloud at the pleasure, as Coco’s tongue entered her rear hole. It tasted not nearly as sweet as her pussy, but it was much better than she had imagined, having never given a rim job before. 

After a few minutes, Emerald suddenly stepped away from Coco, almost leaving the brunette to fall forward onto her face, before she steadied herself on her knees. She felt Emerald’s hands on her shoulders, as she was helped onto the bed and she lay on her belly. Her arms were hurting her now, but that feeling was nothing compared to the burning sensation between her legs that was desperation to cum. 

“Stay there.” Emerald commanded, to which Coco obediently abided by. The brunette waited in anticipation, while Emerald searched in the same drawer that the collar was in for another one of her ‘toys’. 

She finally found what she was looking for; a brown strap on dildo, the same colour as her own skin. It was a little over ten inches long, and just over two inches in width. The green haired girl fastened the fake cock around her waist, and grabbed her riding crop from the dressing table before she strolled over to her pet, the dildo bouncing from side to side as she walked.

Emerald eventually reached Coco, kneeling on the bed behind her so that she was positioned to fuck her. Emerald pressed her strap on in between Coco’s ass cheeks, rubbing her asshole, before she moved the cock down to her dripping wet pussy, teasing her entrance. Coco whimpered, and moaned Emerald’s name under her breath, as she panted silently in anticipation. Emerald used her left hand to steady the cock, while she used the riding crop in her right hand to tease Coco’s entrance, soaking the other end in her juices, before bringing it to her mouth.

“Oh, Coco, you taste so good...” Emerald moaned, as she sucked Coco’s sweet juices off of the end of the riding crop, before sliding it down her chin, and between her breasts, right down the centre of her body, before bringing it to Coco’s ass, giving it a light smack, which earned a whimper from the brunette. Emerald then spat into the palm of her hand, using her saliva as lubrication on the strap on, though she doubted that it would be necessary with the volume of vaginal juices Coco was dripping.

Emerald grabbed Coco’s hips, pulling her ass up so that her pussy was lined up with her strap on, before she pushed the head of the cock into Coco’s folds and slowly entered her pussy. Coco groaned as Emerald pushed the dildo past her wet folds and further into her vagina, until all ten inches of the fake cock were inside Coco’s vagina. The brunette gasped, as Emerald quickly pulled her hips back, retracting the cock about two thirds of the way out, before thrusting her hips forward again, slamming the cock into Coco’s pussy, causing her to let out a loud sharp yell as Emerald’s thighs slapped against her still sore ass, and the strap on cock was forced inside her by Emerald. 

Coco bit her bottom lip hard, hard enough to draw blood, though that didn’t silence her moans and groans of pleasure and ecstasy, as Emerald fucked her pussy from behind as hard as she could. Already, after so much arousal, Coco felt herself about to cum, and after Emerald thrusted hard, Coco couldn’t contain herself, as she came harder than she ever had, soaking the strap on in her cum. 

Just when Coco thought that Emerald might be done with her, Coco felt a very sharp sting on her right ass cheek, even more painful than before, as Emerald struck her hard with the riding crop. Emerald, didn’t even slow down when Coco came. In fact, she sped up her thrusts, each thrust making a loud wet slopping sound as the dildo squeezed through her wet cum soaked pussy and delivering a new wave of pleasure throughout Coco’s body, alongside another hit with the riding crop every few thrusts. 

Coco struggled for air, as she was fucked doggystyle by Emerald’s strap on, her arms rendered useless, so that she could do nothing but lie there and get fucked by Emerald – not that she was complaining. Emerald, on the other hand, got another idea, and coated her middle and index fingers on her left hand with her saliva, as she pushed them into Coco’s ass, slowly pumping them in and out, which only served to turn the brunette on further. 

“Emerald...” Coco wailed, as the green haired woman delivered a particularly hard strike with the riding crop to the brunette’s beaten up butt. Emerald grinned at how submissive Coco had become, reduced to a desperate mess that would do anything to earn an orgasm. 

“I bet you want to cum, don’t you Coco?” Emerald asked. The brunette nodded, unable to answer since she was too busy moaning and gasping for air, although she could still scream when Emerald brought the riding crop across her back. “Alright, you’re allowed to cum now.” Emerald told Coco. Without missing a beat, Coco collapsed onto the bed in a mess, orgasm after orgasm washing over her body, as she came several times all over Emerald’s dildo and bed.

After Coco’s almost twenty second orgasm, the two lay down on the bed, both of them breathing heavily to catch their breath and sweating profusely from their workout.

“Emerald...that was... amazing...” Coco panted, as Emerald faced her lay on the bed and planted a seductive kiss on her lips, removing her blindfold. Coco squinted, before her eyes adjusted to the light, and she could finally focus on Emerald’s crimson eyes. 

“Yeah, it was.” Emerald agreed. “I can’t wait to see you again.” She told the brunette, as she stood and removed her strap on, and turned back to untie Coco’s arms. 

“Yeah...” Coco muttered, as Emerald untied her elbows and wrists, freeing her arms, and Coco rubbed her sore shoulders. “Can’t we just, you know, lie here for a while?” Coco asked Emerald, kissing her neck. Emerald sighed.

“Cinder will be back any minute, you should probably go home.” Emerald told Coco, much to her dismay. Seeing Coco’s expression, Emerald smirked and added. “But don’t worry, we’ll be together forever. You’re my little pet, aren’t you?” Emerald told Coco, seductively breathing onto her lips as she brushed them with her own. Coco nodded.

“Yes... yes, I’m your pet.” Coco told Emerald.

“Yes, and pets must do whatever their owners tell them, right?” Coco nodded again, and Emerald smirked. “Good. So as a symbol of your ownership, I want you to wear that collar all the time from now on.” Emerald told Coco, shocking her.

“You mean, 24/7?” Coco asked.

“Yes, I want everyone to see that you’re my pet, got it?” Emerald asked, to which Coco nodded. “And if anyone asks about your collar, what will you tell them?” Emerald asked, looking Coco in the eye.

“I’ll tell them the truth.” Coco replied. “That I’m the property of one Emerald Sustrai. That I’m her pet, and she’s my owner, and I live to serve her.” Coco teased kissing Emerald’s neck seductively.

“Yeah, right.” Emerald scoffed. “There’s no way you’d tell anyone that.” Emerald told Coco, planting a few kisses on her lips, before Coco dressed and left to her own dorm.

 

“I’m back guys!” Coco called out to her team, as she entered her dorm. 

“You’re back late. Was there something wrong?” Yatsuhashi asked from where he sat on his bed meditating. 

“Nope, just out. Sorry Yatsu, I didn’t know you were so worried about me.” Coco joked, to which the three teammates chuckled.

“She was probably with her secret boyfriend.” Fox stated. “She’s been sneaking around for a while – it’s obvious that she’s found a lover she doesn’t want us to know about.” Fox explained, earning a few laughs from the team, and causing Coco’s face to glow a deep shade of red.

“Oh my God, Coco, where’d you get that choker?” Velvet asked, giggling, noticing Emerald’s collar and inspecting it carefully.

“Oh, this?” Coco asked, pointing to the collar. “This is my collar so that my ‘secret lover’ can find me if I get lost.” Coco explained, causing her team to laugh. They clearly just though that she was continuing on with Fox’s joke, as they threw strangely knowing looks towards Coco.

‘If only they knew.’ Coco thought to herself, as the four decided to turn in, with Coco heading to the bathroom just before she headed to bed. When she looked in the mirror, however, she got her first good look at the collar. Coco gasped, blushing when she saw exactly how it was decorated. 

She hadn’t seen it before Emerald had locked it onto her, but now that she got a good look, she noticed that it had something written on it, and although it took her a while to read it in reverse, she eventually was able to read what it said.

All around the collar was phrases such as ‘Pet’, ‘Good girl’, ‘Obedient slave’, and even one across the front that read ‘Property of Emerald Sustrai”. Coco gasped, realising that Velvet had read these, and had most likely told her team while she was in the bathroom.

The rest of team CFVY didn’t say anything when she left the bathroom, and they all went to bed. However, the next day, Coco decided to head out to study, when Velvet turned to her and called after her.

“Say hi to Emerald from us!” Velvet called after Coco, with Coco’s three teammates laughing alongside her. Coco hurried away, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment that her team knew her secret, when she saw a message from Emerald on her scroll. Opening it, she sighed, when she saw what it read.

 

‘Hope you’re enjoying your new collar my pet! xxx – Em’


End file.
